


Dancers in the Soul of the Stone

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa
Summary: etching swirls and patterns according to the will of the singerlarger version: https://k.nickpic.host/vFBGOO.jpg  (I'm not sure the larger version does it any favours, but it's there if you want to see.)





	Dancers in the Soul of the Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iodhadh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iodhadh/gifts).



At first it spoke to them individually, in the whisper of tailings settling or the echo of a drip in the darkness. Suddenly they began to see it in each other, though no one could quite say if it was the shimmer in the eyes or a more definite whisper that gave them away.

 

 


End file.
